Finally
by elan0rjoy
Summary: Morpheus has always and ever believed me to be his equal in every way. He has never acted like there was something that I couldn't handle. He has never treated me like I have limitations, has never seen me as anything but my netherling self and a queen. I don't expect him to be any different when we make love for the first time.


Morpheus has always and ever believed me to be his equal in every way. He has never acted like there was something that I couldn't handle. He has never treated me like I have limitations, has never seen me as anything but my netherling self and a queen.

I don't expect him to be any different when we make love for the first time.

He has waited for me for more than seventy years and he has been patient, has never pushed me or my heart for more than I was able to give him while I lived out my human life with Jeb. But now…

Now it is his turn and I can deny him nothing.

Morpheus pulls me to him, the jewels beneath his eyes sparkling warm and golden with joy. As my arms close around his neck and I draw his face down to mine, I catch how they shift into a multi-colored spectrum of emotion, and then his lips are on mine.

The kiss is exploratory, deep and full of passion. We haven't been together like this in so long. He knows me better than I know myself and just when I think we have nothing left to learn of each other, he shows me more.

He fills all of my senses and I'm soon drowning in the sensation of him. One of his hands strokes the soft skin just beneath my jaw and the other is wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me flush to him so that I'm not sure where I end and he begins. His wings enclose us both and where they brush against mine sends tingles down my spine and into my toes. His scent fills my nose and the little sounds of passion he makes as my tongue plunders his mouth reverberate in my head.

I push at the lapels of his red brocade coat and he lets go of me long enough to pull the coat off before he closes the distance between us again and my hands are in his indigo hair, knocking his Coronation Cap off askew. I can feel the heat of his skin through the gauzy white shirt he wears and the layers of my gown. Or maybe it's the heat of my skin. I can't tell. I want more of it and before I quite realize what I'm doing, I've ripped his shirt open, fabric tearing and buttons popping.

He doesn't even say anything about how I've ruined his clothes, just groans into my mouth as my fingers explore the porcelain skin of his chest and stomach. My fingers skim over the faded silver of the scar he got protecting me from Sister Two all those years ago and his body shudders at the contact. I move my hands to wrap around to his muscled back and when they brush against the place where his wings emerge from his back, eliciting another groan and a kiss so fierce that it threatens to tear me apart.

It's all too much and not enough and everything I've ever wanted all at once and my knees buckle. We are holding onto each other so tightly that when my legs give out I don't even notice. He presses me even closer and then we are airborne, propelled by his wings deeper into the room and towards the bed, our lips never parting. He stops just before we reach the giant bed that is the centerpiece of our magnificent red and white room. When he pulls away from me, I don't bite back the frustrated groan that accompanies the loss of contact, making him grin wickedly.

"Your coronation gown is truly beautiful," he begins, his voice almost a growl, his jewels flashing bright in the dimly lit room. "If you make that noise again, there's a good chance I will rip it from your body."

"Do it," I whisper, pressing against him. "I don't want anything between us."

His answering grin sends heat pooling between my legs. I can't help but bite my lower lip when he murmurs against my ear. "Take it off. Carefully."

He's playing a game with me and I am only too happy to up the ante. I pull out of his arms, allowing my wings to keep me upright, since I don't trust my legs to support me yet. He sinks onto the bed and leans back on his elbows, his expression a delicious combination of desire and restraint as he watches me.

I start with my hair. The sprites twisted it into an elaborate mass of curls on top of my head for the wedding. I could use magic to undo it all, but I don't. Instead, I do it slowly, dropping the ruby-tipped pins to the floor one by one. Morpheus watches me in silence, his hungry eyes darting between the precise movements of my hands and my face. I keep my gaze firmly fixed on his face as my hair tumbled down around my shoulders. When my fingers reach to pull the ruby crown from my head, he finally speaks.

"No." His voice is still little more than a growl of desire. "Leave it, my Queen."

I smile and lower my hands to my gown. It has a beautiful embroidered corset that laces down my front, ending in a bow at my waist. I take my time working the crimson ribbon loose, pulling it completely through of each jeweled grommet instead of simply loosening it enough to pull over my head. I move slowly, my fingers skimming my body suggestively

By the time the corset joins my hairpins on the floor and my red gown billows loose around my body, I can see how much he regrets not just tearing it from my skin. The gems on his face are glowing brightly, illuminating his hungry expression. Good. If he wants to play a game, then I am going to win.

The gown is cut low in the back to accommodate my wings, and without my corset to hold it in place, the only things keeping me cover are the tiny chains that form straps over my shoulders. I bat my wings and gather my wild mass of curls over one shoulder, turning so that the bare expanse of my back faces him. I can't see him anymore, but I hear the mattress rustle as he shifts.

I ease one of the straps down my arm, shivering as cool air brushes over my newly exposed back. Morpheus makes a strangled sound and I can't help but peek over my bare shoulder at him. He's on the edge of the bed now, elbows resting on his knees as he watches me. His red leather boots and matching gloves are on the floor and the sight of his bare feet makes something in me falter. I forget for a moment that I wanted to tease him to madness, that I want to win this game. The unmasked desire in his eyes and the way his pale fingers twine together to keep himself from finishing what I started.

I take a steadying breath, determined to win this game. I hold his gaze and release the clasp that holds the other strap in place. The fabric sags, revealing even more of my back and the top of the red lace of my panties. The only thing hold the dress up is my arm across my chest.

" _Alyssa…_ " His voice in my head is a caress as tangible as a hand on my skin, but he stays rooted to the bed. I turn around slowly and wait until his eyes meet mine before I drop the dress.

His mouth drops open and I am thrilled by his reaction. Beneath the gown, I'm wearing lacy red panties and red garter belt embellished with gold glitter keeps my red and gold stockings in place. I still have my gold platform heels on and my red and gold lace fingerless gloves. I am not wearing a bra and my hair is the only thing that covers my chest.

I am not self conscious at all as I drop gracefully in front of him and step between his knees. He gaps up at me and his jewels are a red-gold that makes the darkness of his eyes even more fathomless. His fingers whisper up the backs of my legs, across my butt and up my hips to just beneath my breasts and then back down, making me shiver. I take a step closer to him so that his head comes to rest just beneath my sternum and I sink my fingers into his long hair, fingernails scraping lightly against his scalp.

He hisses and his hands grip my hips as he drags his lips across my stomach, nuzzling his face against my skin. I sigh as he releases a warm breath across my stomach. My back arches against him when he presses a kiss to the sensitive skin beneath one of my breasts and I can't help but whimper as he kisses a path across my chest.

The whimper is all the encouragement he needs and suddenly I'm no longer upright. He moves so quickly that I don't realize what he's done until I'm on top of him on the bed, my wings draping over us like a blanket. My bare stomach brushes against his chest as he drags my body up higher, his strong hands on my hips again as he presses a kiss against the skin between my breasts.

I prop myself up on my elbows above him, my hands cradling his head as he nuzzles one breast, then the other, before kissing his way towards my nipple. My back arches when his lips close around the pink flesh and an animal moan falls from my lips. Beneath me, his back arches too, bringing my attention to where our hips meet and how hard he is as his body grinds into mine.

"Morpheus," I managed to murmur between groans of pleasure as he moves to my other breast and the fingers of one hand begin to twist and flick at the abandoned nipple. He either doesn't hear me or chooses to ignore me, biting down lightly on my nipple. I can't stand it any more and pull myself away from him and shift so that I can kiss him properly again. My nipple comes free with a wet pop and it stings deliciously when it collides with his chest, dragging a wet path across his skin as I lower my mouth to his.

I pull his tongue into my mouth and we battle for dominance as his hands run over me, tracing paths of fire across my skin and along the edges of my wings.

I lift my mouth from his and start kissing a path along his jaw and down his neck while his hands come up to palm my breast again. I don't stop myself from nipping the skin above his collarbone and the sounds he makes fill my ears and turn my blood into liquid fire.

"Too many clothes," I manage to hiss between kisses and I feel him nod in agreement.

Somehow, he manages to sit up without forcing my mouth away from his skin and pulls the remnants of his torn shirt off his body and over his wings. And then I'm on my back and he's hovering over me, kissing a path between my breasts and down my stomach. My back arches against him as he bites down on my hip. He situates himself between my legs and runs his fingers across the red and gold of my stockings, unfastening them from my garter belt and then continuing his gentle path until he reaches my feet. He carefully removes my shoes and drops them off the edge of the bed before he lifts my foot to his mouth. I hiss in pleasure as his teeth nip my smallest toe, the sensation running all the way up my leg and pulsing in my core. He holds my gaze, my pinkie toe still in his mouth as he runs his hands up my leg and slowly rolls my stocking down my leg.

He repeats the action on my other leg while I discard my gloves. I prop myself up on my elbows as he lifts both of my feet to his shoulder and eases my panties and garter belt off. The scent of my arousal fills the air and I can feel the soaked material of my panties dragging across my skin, but I'm not embarrassed by it. I want him desperately and I want him to know it.

 _My love, my Queen, my Alyssa..._ His words are just as much of a caress as his lips as he presses kisses into my ankle and up my leg until he's sprawled on his stomach with my dripping body in front of his face. He rests his cheek against my inner thigh and sighs. His breath across my wetness makes me pant and I meet his eyes, channeling all my want and desire for him into my gaze.

He grins, a slow, lazy grin and buries his face between my legs without breaking eye contact. The second his mouth touches me, I fall onto my back with a cry. I can't control my hands as they rush to his head and tangled themselves in his blue hair. He is whispering sweet things into my mind as one of his long fingers slips inside me and I nearly scream. He has to pin me down with one arm to keep me from thrashing as he adds another finger and closes his lips over my clit. His tongue strokes me and his fingers pulse inside me and I can barely hold onto my sanity. I am mad with desire and my hips arch and my fingers tighten in his hair hard enough to hurt, but he doesn't stop until I'm gasping his name and trembling with the aftershocks of my orgasm. He keeps his fingers inside me and I twitch around them as he presses a kiss into my thigh.

"I love you," he whispers, his voice ragged. The words against my skin make me twitch. "You've no idea how much joy it gives me to hear you saying my name like that."

"I might once you begin screaming mine," I say with a waggle of my eyebrows as I pull him up for a kiss.

The way my musk combines with the sweetness of the hookah on his tongue is intoxicating. I am insatiable, wild, untamable and he is my equal in every way. My skin is hyper-sensitive after my orgasm and every touch makes me tremble. He seems to be similarly affected, and when my hands push his pants off his hips and skim over the length of him, his body shudders visibly.

He kicks his pants the rest of the way off and as I close my hand around him. He makes an unintelligible sound and falls back onto the bed as I explore him with my fingers. His jewels sparkle and his mouth falls open as I bend over and run my tongue over his head. _Alyssa...Oh, Alyssa..._ His body shudders and shivers beneath my touch. I grin and without preamble take him completely into my mouth, my hand slipping down to cup his balls at the same time. His voice in my head combines with the groan that this pulls from him and makes me tingle all over. His hands fist themselves in my hair and his back arches. I almost gag as his head hits the back of my throat, but I don't have time to. In another movement so quick that my desire-drugged brain doesn't quite comprehend it, he's moved from beneath me to above me and between my legs.

"I need to be inside you,"he grinds out from between clenched teeth. "Please, Alyssa."

I nod vigorously and thrust my hips up, beyond words now. He wastes no time now and enters me. It's so sudden that it almost hurts and we both cry out. He gentles for a moment, watching my face as my body adjusts around him, waiting for me to tell him to continue. I can't make the words form, but I arch my hips and he responds immediately.

My body won't allow him to be in control, and it meets him thrust for thrust. In this, just as everything else, we are perfectly matched and it doesn't take us long to find a rhythm that leaves us both gasping. I am his entirely and he is going to take me to the furthest reaches of my limits. It doesn't take long for him to come and when he starts to shout my name, my body quickens for him and we come together in a mad cacophony of moans and shouts.

Afterwards, but gathers me into his arms and rolls us over so that I am cradled against his chest. My wings fall over us like a blanket and he presses kiss after kiss into the top of my head. I cling to him and tuck my face into the crook of his neck, completely exhausted.

 _I love you so much_ , his voice whispers in my head, wrapping around me like a cuddly kitten. Still in my head, he starts to sing. My lullaby, I realize slowly and his hand smooths my hair. I fall asleep to the words of love he wrote for me when we were children.


End file.
